Naruto and the Four Dojutsu
by Esellyn
Summary: A challenge from Ntraveler, Naruto awakens four separate dojutsu with all accompanied extra stages on the wave mission. Difficulty ensues when he realizes that no, no one knows how to use the dojutsu anymore, and/or doesn't know they exist. Even if Kurama's being semi-helpful, he only knows so much. And he'd rather nap.
1. Chapter 1

_While the most famous of the dojutsu may be the Sharingan, the Byakugan, and the Rinnegan, (plus all associated offshoots), there are others. Did you really think there were only three? The Kurogan, the Akumagan, the Soshigan, and the Sutomuburingan. Each has a second stage, a double-edged blade. No two dojutsu can create a more powerful hybrid. For when a dojutsu activates, it becomes a permanent part of them and will be passed onto their offspring. The other dojutsu will remain in the genetic code. But if you activate one dojutsu, you cannot activate the others, even if they are in your genetic code. Each dojutsu has a strength and power that rivals the others. _

_The Kurogan, dojutsu of the now-extinct Juyoku clan, capable of seeing gravity as 'waves' in the air, and allowing the user to tell the relative weight of something, permitting them to accurately manipulate gravity to permit the object in question to do with as they wish. In its passive state, after the awakening of the dojutsu, the eye, including the sclera is completely black, which is where it got its name. When active the iris becomes brilliant pink. The Uchugan, is the second stage of this dojutsu. It is capable of creating tiny black holes, allowing the user to make an object, living or not, the literal center of gravity without increasing their mass, and it allows the user to create portals, permitting them to teleport. To gain the Uchugan, you must place yourself in danger to save someone else. Gaining of the Uchugan changes the passive state to have white dots resembling stars. When active the iris remains the same as the first stage, but with the white flecks. With use of the Uchugan, the vision of the wielder warps, to the user, it is like looking at the world through a pair of those silly glasses with the distorted lenses. If the wielder so wishes, glasses are effective at temporarily letting the user see clearly. _

_The Akumagan, dojutsu of the long extinct __Mirudin clan, capable of seeing 180 degrees, but it can increase with experience and practice. It grants enhanced reflexes that could easily stand up to the Sharingan, and it can allow it's user to sense and see demonic chakra only. It can be awakened by exposure to demonic chakra, easiest way for that to happen is to be attacked or healed by a jinchuuriki. In its first stage, it appears as a yellow iris with a slitted pupil. __The second stage of this dojutsu is the Chimamire Akumagan, and it is only able to be awakened by jinchuuriki, as it requires a greater amount of demonic chakra to awaken. It allows for control over a special kind of white and blue fire, almost similar to Amataseru in the Mangekyou Sharingan. It also permits a higher sense of chakra, the wielder becoming almost a sensor when using the eye. The Chimamire Akumagan appears blood red, looking quite similar to the eyes of a Kyuubi jinchuuriki when they use the fox's power. As you use the eye, your personality becomes split, the second personality being a dark, evil, and generally demonic personality. The user becomes almost like a jinchuuriki on their own, and it can drive the person insane, having two dark and evil voices in their head. Avoiding this is only possible by being able to use all of the user's biju's power. The wielder must defeat their dark side and their dark personality. None have achieved this yet, as no one has reached this level. _

_The Soshigan, dojutsu of the currently extinct Kantere clan, capable of seeing the molecular makeup of objects, and allows the user to break them apart. It includes seeing through objects, such as seeing through skin, muscle, and fat to see the blood of a human or animal. Active, the user's iris is split in half, the top half is dark navy blue, the other being light yellow. The pupil appears as a cross. As with the others, the Soshigan has a second stage, the Mayonaka Soshigan. It appears very similar to it's first stage, but has a star pupil. It allows the user to transmute elements into others, copy elemental jutsu, and transmute elemental chakra into other types. Unlike the Sharingan, the Mayonaka Soshigan requires its user to work out and master the jutsu on their own time. Jutsu can be from the sub-elements like Mokuton and Hyoton. To obtain the Mayonaka Soshigan the wielder must save someone very close to them, by degrading an enemy. The Mayonaka Soshigan comes at a price however, the user's body begins to degrade, beginning at the fingertips and spreading up the arms. Skilled users of this dojutsu can put each other back together in a sense, but users cannot do it to themselves. There is one other morph of the Soshigan, the Rekka Soshigan. It appears the same as the other two morphs, but has a crescent moon as the pupil. Regarded as a 'dark' Dojutsu, the Rekka Soshigan can steal chakra and abilities. Including other dojutsu. For example, stealing the Sharingan will exact a heavy price, but will result in increased perception. Ten of a single dojutsu clan (from different people) will cause the eye of the Rekka Soshigan user to change, resembling the dojutsu stolen. More people's dojutsu copied, the more the eye resembles the dojutsu in question. The cost for this morph is degrading as well, but the price depends on what was copied. How a user keeps themselves from dying is different as well, linking to how the Rekka Soshigan is gained. The Rekka Soshigan is gained by the wielder killing a family member by degrading them. Linking to this, the only way to prevent death by degrading is degrading other people's flesh to replace your own. A user may only have one or the other of the two morphs, Rekka, or Mayonaka. _

_The Sutomuburingan, dojutsu of the currently extinct Raiu clan, capable of summoning storm clouds and calling down natural lightning, and calling rain. When active, the first stage of the Sutomuburingan appears as a grey iris and pupil with what appear to be flashes of lightning happening occasionally. Just as with the others, there is a second stage of the dojutsu; the Haikaigon. When active, the Haikaigan appears to have the same grey iris and pupil, but has what appears to be a hurricane swirling around inside it. The Haikaigan is capable of summoning tornados and hurricanes and forcing the air to either be charged with electrons or the opposite, causing the surrounding area to either be very conductive to lightning jutsu or making it very difficult to do lightning jutsu. To awaken the Haikaigan the user must be struck with a sufficient amount of voltage, either by a natural lightning bolt, or a sufficiently powerful lightning jutsu like Chidori. As with the others, this power comes with a caveat. The user's body begins to turn to pure energy, because of the build up of energy, giving them the high risk of breaking apart and never collecting again. The use of fuuinjutsu seals such as containing seals is advised. A temporary fix is lightning jutsu, as it discharges energy, temporarily stabilizing the user. The Raiu clan was known for implanting metal in their bodies to give them more time before they needed to discharge. They often discharged into the ground, or did a constant stream of high powered lightning jutsu._

_The Juryoku clan was renown for their ability in the skies. They reached their peak in the warring clans era, then were abruptly wiped out by Madara Uchiha, killing all but the few who had been with the Uzumaki at the time, as the two clans had an alliance, and cross married often. All survivors of the clan moved to the Uzumaki compounds, hiding from the world. Kushina Uzumaki was just one of many Uzumaki children with Juryoku blood in her veins. _

_The Juryoku clan were not the only clan who had an alliance with the Uzumaki. Anciently, the Mirudin clan also had a treaty with the Uzumaki, and over time, the two clans merged, though few Uzumaki have ever awakened the Akumagan. Kushina, like most Uzumaki, also had Mirudin blood in her, but never awakened the Akumagan. _

_The Raiu clan were slowly whittled down over the years, ending with a final male, who married the last Kantere. Their child, never knew his parents or last name, and now goes by Namikaze Minato. _

_The Kantere clan were very nearly wiped out when several clans, including the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clans, attacked their compound. Few got away, but one lone female met, and married a Raiu clan boy, and they had a child, then died on the battlefield, defending the last of both their clans, Namikaze Minato, as he was known in Konoha. _

**(A/N) Sorry, it's so horrendously short, I couldn't really make it any longer. This is me taking up a challenge from Ntraveler, hope you enjoy. This is mostly an exposition chapter, and I was required to have it cause of the challenge. No, you will not find any of the Dojutsu anywhere, as they are my personal Original Dojutsu. If you have questions, I will attempt to answer them, most likely in my next update if you're a guest. I'll reply via PMs if you're a person I can to that with. I'll only answer each question once in the story, but will state all those who asked that question. Welcome, to Naruto and the Four Dojutsu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Can you believe it took me a little over 24 hours to come up with all four Dojutsu? I can't. I honestly can't. Slight Parental!Kurama, not to the level of Smallest of the Demon Children, but still Parental!Kurama. Or maybe he's just trying to nap. Maybe it's that. Welcome to the beginning of the story. Enjoy. Hope you had a Merry Christmas!**

Naruto stopped, fist centimeters from Haku's face. The sound of chirping birds, something that really shouldn't be there right then, interrupted Haku's monologue about his origins. Haku grabbed Naruto's fist, pulling Naruto with him into the path of the Chidori, striking Naruto across the abdomen, at the top of his seal, and Haku straight in the heart, killing Haku instantly.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, immediately pulling his arm out of Haku's chest and resetting his Chidori before sticking it into Zabuza's. He crouched down next to his injured student, checking the wound. It wasn't fatal and was barely skin deep, so Kakashi just wrapped it up in bandages and hoped the fox would tend to it. There was little he could do for the sort of burns caused by Raiton jutsu like Chidori. Naruto had fallen unconscious at some point and almost appeared to be sleeping, if not for the occasional pained looks that crossed his face.

"Oh look, the little brat is down, what a pity," Gato snarled. "Kill them."

Kakashi assumed Gato wasn't talking to him but stood up anyway. "Happily," he said, pulling down his headband to cover his Sharingan. He wouldn't need it. They were just thugs. Kakashi decided to be nice and warn them. "If you leave now, I will spare your life. Stay, and your lives are forfeit."

A couple of the more cowardly ones ran, but most stayed, readying their weapons.

"Alright," Kakashi said mildly. "Don't say I didn't give you a choice." He raced forward, killing almost a third of them before they realized he'd moved. He hadn't been in ANBU for nothing, even if he was a little out of shape. They moved slowly, slowly enough that Kakashi took out another third before they even had their weapons up. The remainder dropped their weapons and ran off, following the few that had run earlier.

"Get back here!" Gato screeched. "You-" he didn't even finish what he was going to say before his head was removed from his shoulders. Kakashi cleaned off the tanto he'd pulled out of nowhere and sheathed it. Sakura had fainted once the first heads started rolling, and Sasuke and Naruto were still unconscious.

Kakashi sighed but picked up Naruto under one arm, and Sasuke under the other, leaving Tazuna to get Sakura, who was by far the lightest. They were greeted by a crowd of villagers halfway to Tazuna's house, lead by Inari.

Kakashi continued walking while Tazuna handled them, Sasuke and Naruto were actually injured, Sakura had just fainted because some heads had gone rolling. She could manage her ride being delayed.

Kakashi got back to the house, setting Sasuke carefully down, trying not to embed the senbon even deeper into his skin, then setting Naruto down, being just as careful with him. He turned to Sasuke first, pulling out the senbon, and bandaging the holes. When Sasuke was patched up, Kakashi placed him in his bedroll, letting him sleep it off. He turned to Naruto, fully expecting the wound to be completely healed. It was not. It was exactly the same. Kakashi frowned under his mask, and pulled out some burn cream, spreading it across the burn, then rebandaging him. Kakashi set Naruto in his own bedroll as well, then set out to find Tazuna and Sakura. He should probably check for a concussion.

**Inside the seal, right after the Chidori strike**

Kurama woke up slowly, stretching. He yawned widely, then glanced at the bars to his prison. They were degrading. Just slightly at the edges, but it was happening, and it was speeding up. Kurama much preferred inside his host, where he could safely nap all day, without pesky little ninja coming up and attacking him. He placed his paws on the barrier stopping him from going outside the cage and began pumping his chakra into the barrier, trying to strengthen it.

Kurama was so focused on strengthening the barrier, that he didn't notice his chakra doing other things to the twelve-year-old boy. Namely, activating and purifying his bloodlines, mutating them just enough so they fit together like puzzle pieces. But, as with all things, it had its own consequences.

**Outside the seal, after Kakashi leaves**

Naruto shifted in his bedroll, thrashing in his sleep, turning from side to side as the pain in his eyes increased. Sasuke continued to sleep soundly, oblivious to his teammate's thrashing.

Finally, Naruto settled down, the pain over. He had settled on his side, halfway out of his sleeping bag with his shirt riding up slightly.

A few minutes later he began to stir, blinking blearily. His stomach still hurt, but so did his eyes. It wasn't too bad, more of a dull ache, but it was there. He noticed Sasuke was still asleep and yawned widely. He sat up, yawning again. Naruto fumbled with his headband, pulling it off and looking into the shiny metal of the Konoha symbol, trying to see why his eyes hurt so much.

He nearly screamed but managed to stifle it into a squeak. The part around the iris had turned black with flecks of white, and the iris itself had shifted as well, the top right corner of each iris was the same black with white the part around it was. The rest of his iris was still sapphire blue. His hair, for some odd reason, had turned bloody red, which would probably be awkward to explain. What in Kami had happened? The last thing he remembered was the sound of chirping birds.

Somewhere in the house, a door opened, and Naruto looked over towards the sound, tying his headband back on his head. He wriggled back into his sleeping bag and shut his eyes. He really, really, really hoped he was dreaming, and that he'd wake up unchanged, but something told him that this time, he wasn't going to be so lucky. His final thought before falling asleep was if his team would try to kill him for this. Other people did it when he was little, why not them?

Kakashi set Sakura down in her bedroll, patting her head. She was fine, she'd just need to sleep it off. He'd have a chat with her when she woke up. He just hoped it wouldn't leave to her leaving the team, he didn't want to have to retest this group.

He dropped by the kitchen, making sure Tsunami was fine, which she was, then went back to the room with his bedroll, and Naruto and Sasuke.

Sasuke was unchanged, but he wasn't sure where Naruto was, and who this red headed kid was. The boy shifted, and Kakashi gasped softly. The whisker marks were unmistakable, that had to be Naruto, but why did he have red hair? Naruto whimpered in his sleep, face contorting into a betrayed expression.

Kakashi sighed but went to sit next to Naruto's head. He patted Naruto's head, and Naruto's face cleared, and he fell into a more resting sleep.

Kakashi sighed, resigning himself to a sleepless night watching Naruto. After a bit, he decided to go ahead and go get Sakura so he could keep an eye on her too.

Sakura woke up first. Not twenty minutes later, she stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened? The last thing I remember-" she stopped, then backed up abruptly, pressing herself against a wall. "Why did you kill them all?"

Kakashi noted her attention was entirely on him. It was probably good. "Ninja have to kill sometimes. I gave them a chance, but I had to kill them so they couldn't hurt anyone else. Let alone get to the town and you guys. I killed them so you wouldn't have to."

Oh so slowly, Sakura nodded, crawling back to her bedroll.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kakashi said softly.

Sakura just nodded mutely.

"Now do you understand what it means to be a ninja?" He asked gently.

Sakura nodded again. "Killing so others don't have to, or so they won't get hurt."

Kakashi nodded. "Good. Why don't you go help Tsunami while I wait for the boys to wake up."

Sakura nodded again, leaving the room, her head spinning with thoughts.

Sasuke woke up next, sitting up, only to wince in pain. "Kakashi-sensei? What happened?"

Kakashi eye smiled at him. "You passed out, I killed Haku and Zabuza, Gato came out of nowhere with a bunch of thugs, and some heads went rolling. If you're feeling up to it, I believe Tsunami could use some help."

Sasuke looked like he was about to protest, but decided against it, and followed Sakura downstairs.

The first thing Naruto saw when he woke up was Kakashi's smiling face. Or rather, the fourth of his face that Naruto could see was smiling at him. Naruto smiled at him, happy that this was reality, and Kakashi-Sensei hadn't left him, or called him a demon.

"Good morning Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said sleepily. "What happened?"

Kakashi looked at him steadily. "You tell me."

Naruto frowned. "Um, Haku was gonna tell me his story, then there was that chirping birds sound, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him, then I must have gotten hit across my stomach, cause it really hurts."

Kakashi nodded. "May I see your wound?"

Naruto nodded, pulling up his shirt to find bandages.

"Lie on your back," Kakashi instructed.

Naruto did so, and Kakashi neatly sliced open the rather sloppy bandages. There, emblazoned across his stomach was a nasty black electricity burn, lighter lines spidering their way up to disappear into his shirt, and down, disappearing into the waistband of his pants.

"That doesn't look to good," Naruto muttered.

Kakashi nodded mutely. "It should be healing."

"Right, fox and all," Naruto muttered, transfixed by the burn scar. "Well, now I have a super awesome battle scar!"

"Naruto, what happened to your eyes?" Kakashi asked, as Naruto pulled his shirt back down and sat up.

Naruto blinked at him a couple of times, then seemed to realize what Kakashi was talking about. "I dunno, I just woke up like that."

"And the hair? I left you alone for a couple of minutes at most."

Naruto shrugged, touching a red lock of hair. "I dunno."

**(A/N) So, being clear, yes, the eye thing, and the hair thing were Kyuubi's fault. Not directly, but still the fault of his chakra attempting to shore up the seal. **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Boaf: *snickers* Yep, pretty much. Also, Happy birthday Haku!**

Kakashi frowned as he remembered an old story his dad had told him one night as a bedtime story. He'd been really little, but it was difficult to forget. Sakumo had spoken of a clan of ninja with black eyes. He'd said something about a dojutsu, but that couldn't be possible, last he remembered of his Sensei, his Sensei was a orphan, and had just randomly gotten the name Namikaze. Kushina-nee was from the Uzumaki clan, but he couldn't remember the Uzumaki clan having a bloodline aside from the chakra chains Kushina-nee used. What was the name his dad had said, the Juryoku clan? Yeah, that was it. Sakumo has mentioned they'd been wiped out ages ago, and almost no one knew of them these days. Hm, he'd have to tell the story to his cute little Genin so they knew it. Especially if Naruto was somehow related to the long thought to be extinct clan.

"You may have a dojutsu, that would explain the eyes," Kakashi began, waiting for Naruto's response before continuing.

Naruto cocked his head. "Wouldn't I have to come from a clan for that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Despite some differences, I believe I may recognize your dojutsu."

Naruto tilted his head the other way. "So I do come from a clan?"

Kakashi hesitated. "Perhaps, But it's a long thought extinct one. I'm pretty sure it was called the Kurogan, and it was the dojutsu of the Juryoku clan. I don't know much more than that, as it's been a long time since my father told me the story."

Naruto frowned. "What are the differences you mentioned?"

"The white flecks in the sclera, and the fact your iris is still visible," Kakashi replied. "The sclera is the part outside of the iris."

Naruto blinked a few times, then tilted his head again. "What's the Kuragan do?"

"Kurogan," Kakashi corrected. "And we don't know what it does. According to my dad, the clan was feared for their aerial attacks. Unknown how they managed that. The clan's name, Juryoku, means gravity, so perhaps that's a clue."

Naruto blinked at him a few times, uncomprehendingly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Never mind. You just stay here and rest. We'll leave for Konoha once you're feeling better."

Naruto tried to stand up, but was quickly stopped by the pain in his stomach, and sat back down.

"Perhaps try talking to the fox," Kakashi suggested, getting up. "Meditation generally works quite well."

Naruto blinked at him again, and Kakashi just shrugged and left. The kid would figure something out.

Naruto was left alone in the room with three empty bedrolls. He lay back down in his bedroll, burrowing into the blankets. Sure, just talk to the giant nine tailed fox sealed in his gut. No problem.

His eyes fluttered closed, as he was rather tired, his chakra having been almost completely exhausted at the bridge. He also had more healing to do. That electricity burn was not going to heal without rest.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up in a sewer. Which was surprising, considering he'd gone to sleep in his bedroll, in a room in a house. He felt something tugging him down one of the tunnels, and decided to follow it, as he had nothing else to do. Also, his stomach didn't hurt anymore, so that was good.

He wound up in a large room, with a massive cage on one side, and four markings on the other. The cage looked like someone had chipped paint off of the corners, and there was blood red paint underneath.

"About time you got here, kit." A deep voice rumbled.

Naruto jumped about 10 feet in the air, and screamed.

The voice chuckled. "Kit, you scream like a girl."

Naruto pouted. "I do not!"

"Do to," The giant fox rumbled, amusement evident in his tone and on his face as he poked his snout into the light.

Naruto pouted deeper, then brightened, pointing to his hair. "What the heck is this? Why'd this happen?"

The Kyuubi shrugged. "I don't know, I was merely trying to shore up the seal. I don't know what else my chakra did."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Shouldn't you be trying to escape, instead of stopping yourself from being able to escape?"

The Kyuubi shrugged again. "Maybe, but you have a rather quiet mind. I like napping, and this is a good place to do it."

Naruto glanced at the other wall. "What are those symbols for?"

The Kyuubi looked at them for a long moment. "They're symbols of the four ancient clans you're related to."

"Wait, four? Kakashi-Sensei only said one!"

Kyuubi shook his head, as if trying to get a particularly pesky fly off. "He only recognized the passive state of the Kurogan. Which is the reason he informed you of the Juryoku clan. Also, I doubt the Hatake knows of the other three. They were powerful, no doubt about it, but were, like the Uzumaki, ganged up on and killed."

"I had a clan?" Naruto asked amazed.

"Two of those four clans merged with the Uzumaki," Kyuubi said, unimpressed. "Did no one tell you that the Uzumaki were once a very powerful clan that had their own hidden village?"

Naruto shook his head. "I thought it was just a last name given to me by the orphanage."

Kyuubi debated breaking out just to rant to the Hokage about remembering the Uzumaki. Then decided against it, cause he might get sealed in someone who's mindscape and seal was not napping conductive. "Either way, the other three symbols are the ones of the Kantere, Raiu, and Mirudin clans. I would assume the Kantere and Raiu clans came from your father."

"You know my dad?" Naruto asked, eyes wide and pleading.

The fox sighed, blowing hot air over Naruto. "Yes. I know who your father is. Minato Namikaze. Or, rather, Minato Raiu or Kantere, depending on which parent chose to use their last name."

"But, we couldn't possibly be related, he sealed you into me! And then died, leaving me to deal with the villagers cause they hate me!"

Kyuubi sighed again, another gust of hot air going over Naruto. "He died right after the sealing. He couldn't bear to force that burden on anyone else's child, so he used his own. I don't know what he was actually thinking, assuming the people of the village would be able to look past their fear."

"But they hate me," Naruto argued.

"No, they fear you. They fear you because they do not understand. That fear turned to hate, because humans hate that they fear you, hate that they do not know."

Naruto huffed. "Fine, they don't hate me, they hate themselves and take it out on me."

Kyuubi nodded, satisfied. Maybe this mindscape would clear up a bit with that revelation.

Naruto frowned at the symbols. "If I have four dojutsu, how does that work? How do you even activate a dojutsu?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "I don't know, I don't have a dojutsu, and I only activated all four and made them work together somehow accidentally."

Naruto twitched. "How do you do that accidentally."

Kyuubi shrugged. "Demonic chakra can sometimes have a mind of its own."

"You are a sentient bunch of demonic chakra!"

"And?"

"You should be able to control it!"

"It's demonic chakra! You try controlling it!"

"I have controlled it!"

"You just managed to not kill anyone! That doesn't count!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!

"Well, it should!"

The Kyuubi huffed angrily. "We're going off on a tangent. You need to wake up soon and explain to your teammates why your eyes and hair are weird."

Naruto huffed too. "Fine. What do the dojutsu do?"

Kyuubi shrugged. "I don't know, I can only tell you their names. Oh, and each one has a second stage which you also have, except without the drawbacks."

"How do you know there are drawbacks if you don't know what they can do?"

"Because all dojutsu have a drawback in their second stage. The Mangekyou Sharingan makes you go blind, the Uchugan, the second stage of the Kurogan, warps your vision, I don't actually know any others. I just know all four clans had a dojutsu, and now you have them."

Naruto frowned. "So, do I tell my teammates about all four?"

The Kyuubi shrugged. "I wouldn't, but that's just because I'm a paranoid bastard. You'll have to inform them of the Kurogan, but other than that, you don't have to say anything. You don't even have to mention the Uchugan."

"But the hair thing," Naruto muttered, bringing a lock of spiky red hair around to glare at it.

"Kakashi will back you up if you say that the awakening of the Kurogan did something and turned your hair red. Kakashi will also back you up if you say that the Kurogan often changed the color of the user's hair when awakened. His father should have included that in his story. If they ask about where it came from, inform them that the Juryoku clan merged with the Uzumaki a long time ago, and you got it from the parent that was an Uzumaki. You can't give any indication that you know of your parents."

Naruto decided the fox was probably right. Even if the Hokage had warned him about the fox probably wanting to get free, and be wary about that, the Kyuubi had literally been shoring up the seal when it was being destroyed. Eh, that was good enough for him!

"Uh, 1, do you have a name, and 2, how do I get out of here?"

The Kyuubi blinked. "1, Kurama. 2, I'll pulse my chakra and force you out."

Naruto nodded, then Kurama pulsed his chakra, and Naruto woke up.

**(A/N) That's the conclusion. Actually, the Kantere clan is referencing another story of mine, and the Juryoku clan (sorta) appears in that one as well. Also, that includes that note about how the awakening of the dojutsu causes hair color changes. Isn't Kurama being nice? Also, poll, on profile! Go see! **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) If you didn't figure it out, or were too lazy to, I'm sorta doing an extensive reference to my other story Elemental Nations in the Wizardverse. Trust me, that has world building behind it, and if you really want to know, PM me, I'm happy to tell you! Not that any one's ever interested in that sort of thing. *pouts* One of these days I'll learn my lesson. One of these days. When bold is used in the story, it is Kurama conversing with Naruto when Naruto isn't standing in front of the seal. **

Naruto opened his eyes to find that the rest of his team had come into the room and was waiting for him. Sakura clearly recoiled, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, good morning Naruto," Kakashi said, eye smiling at him.

Naruto blinked slowly at him, trying to wake himself up. "Morning Kakashi-sensei."

"What happened to your hair and eyes Baka!" Sakura shouted, fist ready to punch Naruto on the head.

"I awakened a dojutsu," Naruto offered, ready to dodge away quickly.

"Can you activate it?" Sasuke asked, stopping Sakura in her tracks.

Naruto frowned for a moment, turning inward. "_Kurama? How do you activate just one of the dojutsu?" _

"**Channel chakra into one of the four symbols inside your mindscape. They'll guide your chakra and ensure you awaken that specific dojutsu. Or rather, that'll activate the subconscious ability to channel chakra correctly to activate them. **

"_Thanks,"_ Naruto pictured the symbol that Kurama had said that was the Juryoku clan symbol. He channeled chakra to it, and reopened his eyes. He blinked, confused at the wavy lines that were everywhere.

"**Huh, I wonder what you're seeing." **

"Now do you know what it does?" Kakashi questioned, noting the iris color change to pink.

Naruto frowned. "No, I just see a bunch of wavy lines around you, and some weird numbers and letters on objects."

"Oh, do I have one on me?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "It says 67.5kg. I dunno what that means, but that's what it says."

Kakashi frowned contemplatively. "Perhaps you are seeing the weight of objects. That is very close to the number I got last time I was forced into a checkup."

"**What is it with Ninja and hospitals?" **

"_I have no idea." _Naruto thought, sweatdropping mentally. "Right, so, if I'm seeing weight, what are those weird wavy lines?"

Kakashi shrugged, Sakura glared at him, and Sasuke had a weird and unreadable expression on his face.

Naruto turned off the dojutsu, numbers and wavy lines disappearing.

Sakura sniffed. "Weird."

Kakashi sighed heavily. "It's a very old dojutsu, one that was thought to be extinct."

"Then how does he have it!" Sakura protested, very loudly.

"**My Kami she's a banshee." **

"_She's cute," _Naruto disagreed.

"**No, she's not. I'd rather go out with the Hatake." **

"_Eww, no. Ino-chan's kinda cute too, but I think Hinata-chan is sick, she keeps turning red and fainting." _

Kurama snickered in Naruto's mind. "**Naruto, usually that means she has a crush on you." **

Naruto tried not to react outwardly to that one, and luckily Sasuke and Sakura were busy being informed of the old story.

"_Whaaa!?" _

More snickers echoed in his head. "**Kit, the blushing and the fainting, that just means she's really nervous." **

"_Oh, so she's not sick," _Naruto concluded. "_That's good, I was starting to get worried. She didn't ever seem to get any better." _

More snickering echoed in his head.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Kakashi asked, looking mildly concerned.

Naruto focused on him. "Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were zoning out," Kakashi said.

Naruto laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Just thinking really hard."

"Oh, you're finally thinking?" Sakura replied cuttingly.

Naruto pretended that didn't bother him, and grinned. "Would you like me now?"

"No Naruto Baka!" She hit him on the head, and he saw stars for a moment, having hit his head on the floor in addition to her hitting him on the head.

"**If I wasn't in here, you'd have a concussion for a month after that,"** Kurama noted. "**As it stands you'll have a concussion for the next 30 seconds or so." **

Naruto sat there until his head cleared, watching Sakura argue with Kakashi that there was no way Naruto-baka was from a clan. Finally the fog around his brain cleared, and he blinked a couple of times, fixing his vision, as it had been a bit skewed because of the concussion.

"What parent did that even come from?" Sakura asked rudely.

"The Uzumaki one," Naruto told her.

"If they have a dojutsu, why aren't they in the history books?" Sakura continued. "They must be unimportant if that's the case."

"As the Uzumaki had their own village, they were hardly insignificant," Kakashi said mildly.

Naruto had stars in his eyes. "They did? What happened to it?"

Kakashi looked away. "Konoha's greatest failure. We struck the Uzumaki from our history books for the most part because we were ashamed."

"For the most part?" Sasuke asked, interested.

"Sakura, who was the Shodai Hokage's wife."

"Mito…" She trailed off and stared at Kakashi. "Uzumaki."

Kakashi nodded. "Uzumaki. There's a very good chance that Naruto is at least distantly related to no less than three Hokage." Kakashi eye smiled at them. "Smells like Tsunami is done with dinner. We leave in the morning, might as well have one more meal with them."

Sakura left, her nose in the air. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, clearly thinking hard, then left. Kakashi eye smiled at him, then followed his other two students.

Naruto realized that Tsunami probably would be rather confused at the sudden hair and eye color change. Wait, he was always really good at the henge, he could use that! He did the hand signs quickly, transforming into what he normally looked like. Or, he guessed, what he looked like before this incident.

"**You should test what the other Dojutsu do." **

"_I can't right now, we have to eat,"_ Naruto protested.

"**Of course not right now, I am intelligent enough to be aware that you tiny humans require food." **

Naruto decided to ignore the fox for now, and went downstairs. Sakura gasped loudly when she saw him, Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and Kakashi looked mildly amused.

"Henge. I used a henge," Naruto said tiredly.

Sasuke snorted, Tsunami looked confused, Sakura sniffed at him, then started fawning over Sasuke, and Kakashi eye smiled at him.

Naruto was getting tired of his teammates really quickly. A month straight with them was not beneficial to his health. Not in the slightest.

"**A month straight with them would fray on anyone's nerves."**

"_No one asked you," _Naruto replied tiredly, sitting at the table and quickly scarfing down the food. "Thanks for the food Tsunami." He finished, and disappeared back upstairs, ducking into the bathroom. He did his business, then stared into the mirror. First, he shoved chakra into the Juryoku clan symbol. His iris turned pink.

He tried the one Kurama thought might be the Mirudin clan, and was rewarded by his sclera turning white, and his iris turning yellow, with the pupil changing to be a slit.

"**Yep, that's the Akumagan. Send more chakra and you should get the second stage." **

So, Naruto sent more chakra into the symbol, and his eyes changed, the iris turning red. "_What's this one called?" _

"**The Chimamire Akumagan."**

"_Cool."_

Naruto stopped funneling chakra to his eyes, and they faded back to what he supposed was a sort of base form.

Naruto sighed, and turned away from the mirror. "_Should probably get moving. They'll get suspicious." _

"**Eh, who knows, you humans are weird." **

Naruto sighed, tugging open the door and walking down the hallway to where he was sleeping. He wanted more sleep. His stomach still hurt quite a bit, and now he was tired from channeling chakra to his eyes.

He flopped down in his bedroll, carefully so as not to irritate the lightning gash across his stomach, and quickly fell asleep.

When he woke up, he found that everyone had packed up around him. Everyone else was already packed up, their bedrolls were gone. He rolled up his own bedroll, moving slowly so as not to injure himself further, and attached the bedroll to his backpack. He just left his backpack up in the room. He could go back to get it later.

"**Kit, aren't you forgetting something?" **

"_I don't think so, am I?" _

"**Mirror." **

Naruto blinked a couple of times, then got what Kurama was saying. "Oops." He quickly applied a henge,

"**Oops indeed." **

The fox sounded amused, and Naruto internally pouted at him.

"Oh good, you're awake," Kakashi said, eye smiling at him.

"Yeah, I just woke up," Naruto said, smiling a bit.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit," Naruto admitted.

"Alright, we'll be leaving after breakfast," Kakashi said. "You can leave your backpack by the door."

Naruto shrugged, going back upstairs to grab his backpack, then dropping it off next to the door.

"**I don't like your teammates." **

"_So you've said." _

"**The pink one is screechy, the silver one is lazy, and I doubt you've learned anything from him. I could check, but I don't feel like it. The dark haired one looks like he'd happily stab you just to stab a person behind you." **

Naruto was going to protest, then realized that Kurama was fairly on point with his descriptions of his teammates.

"**At this rate, you'll die before you hit fifteen, even with four dojutsu." **

"_Rude,"_ Naruto thought grumpily.

"**Truth."**

**(A/N) Yeah, Kurama was pretty on point with his descriptions of Naruto's teammates. You have to admit that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hello!**

Naruto got the chance to try out the rest of his dojutsu when they stopped for the night and Kakashi pulled a fishing rod out of nowhere, handed it to Naruto, and told him to get some fish. Naruto knew of other ways to get fish, so he ignored the rod after finding a good stream with lots of fish. The thing was that fish were stupid. If you dangled a tiny piece of food, they all came flocking, and came back after you had caught some of them. They were incredibly stupid.

He stared into his reflection in the stream, trying one of the two dojutsu he hadn't tried yet. This one was the one Kurama had said was the Raiu clan. His eye turned grey, with what looked like lightning flashing occasionally.

"**I'm pretty sure that one's called the Sutomuburingan. The other form, the Haikaigan is easier to remember though. Send more chakra." **

Naruto nodded, pushing more chakra through the symbol. The lightning disappeared, and a mini hurricane appeared, swirling quickly.

"**Try the other one, that one is always something I've wanted to see. The Soshigan always fascinated me as a kit. It actually has two second morphs, but the dark one is just creepy. And if I'm remembering it right, you have to degrade, whatever that is, a family member." **

"_Are you just spouting off old texts?"_

"**No, I'm spouting off what my father told me."**

Naruto rolled his eyes, but pushed chakra into the last symbol. His iris became navy blue and light yellow, blue on the top half, yellow on the bottom. His pupil changed to a cross.

Kurama made an odd yipping noise. "**I maintain that is the coolest one."**

"_I like the Suto one better." _

"**Hmph, you're just crazy."**

"_And you're a giant fox."_

"**You are terrible at comebacks."**

Naruto stuck his tongue out at his reflection.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "**You're an idiot."**

Naruto rolled his eyes right back, and dangled a piece of bread he'd grabbed in the water. Soon enough, fish were crowded around it, nibbling at it. Naruto selected the largest ones, using his ninja speed to flick them onto the bank where they lay, flopping weakly and gasping for air. Naruto ignored them in favor of grabbing a couple more fish, as the ones in the river weren't exactly big.

He came back to camp, and they didn't even bother noticing him, or thanking him for the fish. Kakashi gutted the fish, and cooked them, and Naruto sat down a little ways away from the others.

"_Was I just ignoring their blatant disregard for me?"_

"**Yes."**

Naruto frowned. "_Was it always this bad?"_

"**Sometimes worse,"** Kurama agreed. "**From what little I saw when I wasn't napping."**

Naruto sighed soundlessly.

Nearby, Sakura fawned over Sasuke, Kakashi watched disinterestedly, and Sasuke ignored them both.

"**Speaking of napping, with everything taken care of, I'm taking a nap," **Kurama said, yawning loudly in Naruto's mind. "**Wake me up if you're about to die and not before." **

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking an offered fish from Kakashi and blowing on it before biting into it.

The rest of the trip back was relatively quiet, Kakashi reading his book, Sasuke brooding as always, and Sakura not bothering to say anything because Naruto was busy thinking. Kakashi dismissed them as soon as they reached the village, saying he'd do the mission report himself, and ANBU would fetch them if needed. Naruto figured his Jiji would call him in, or visit him later, mostly due to the hair and eye color change. Probably to ask if the furrball was still there.

In the meantime, he went to a place he really didn't like very much, the library. He had to see if he could find anything about the clans he was apparently descended from. What were they again?

A deep sigh echoed in his mind. "**Kantere, Juryoku, Mirudin, and Raiu." **

"_Thanks Kurama!"_ Naruto had names now, so that was good.

"**And while you're here, look up the Uzumaki clan, would you?"** The giant fox yawned. "**Something you should've known in the first place." **

Naruto nodded slightly in agreement, smiling and waving to the blind as a bat Librarian. She wasn't actually blind, but was very nearly so. Enough that she often thought he was someone else, apparently, smiling and waving kindly at him.

"**Probably thinks you're Minato," **The giant fox snorted. "**The stupid dork was certainly in here enough." **

"Minato-chan, come here!"

"**Told you!"** Kurama crowed triumphantly.

"What is it Ringo-san?" Naruto asked, going over, and not bothering to protest the incorrect name. If he did, she might throw him out.

"I found that book you were looking for!" She offered him a book on the Uzumaki clan. "It's so nice you finally decided to go after that sweet Uzumaki girl."

"O-oh," Naruto managed, taking the book. "T-thank you, Ringo-san."

"Straight from my own library, y'know," Ringo continued, smiling toothlessly. "Straight from Uzushio, I bought it as a young girl. Oh, Uzushio was so pretty back then."

"Really?" Naruto asked, plopping down on the floor, all ready for story time. As a small child, he'd come in sometimes and she'd tell him all about the exploits of the Hokage, prattling on about how the Third Hokage had done many great things, but the Second Hokage had been the best for the village.

"It was," she said, sighing nostalgically. "It's surrounded by ocean, don'tcha know, sparkling waters that hide powerful whirlpools."

"To protect it?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

"Of course. Great barriers protect it as well, walking through them was always an adventure then. Each one required you to sacrifice a bit of blood, temporarily allowing you access to the city. Different sections in the city required different things to enter. Uzushio was rather paranoid then, in the time before they established themselves as the greatest sealmasters to ever walk the earth, and allied with Konoha."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "They were seal masters?"

"Like you could never imagine," Ringo replied, smiling. "I could've sworn that one time, I saw a small child with wings, but I never did see it again."

"What are seals exactly?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Ah, that story again, Minato? I just told it to you last week, when you came in to get the beginners Fuuinjutsu books. Such a sweet boy, taking time out of your busy day to spend time with an old relic."

"Well, someone has to remember the stories you hold!" Naruto decided. "The Hokage said that once."

She chuckled. "I remember telling you that. Such a sweet boy. Alright. So, one day, the Sage of Six Paths decided that the other disciplines of chakra needed something permanent to balance them out, with the others being so fleeting."

"**Not exactly how that happened, but close enough." **Kurama noted.

"_Shut up!"_ Naruto thought fiercely. "_You can correct it all you want later!"_

"Words have power, you know, and he took that to a new level," Ringo said, smiling fondly. "They say he drew up an explosive tag first, and it went kaboom in his face."

Naruto snorted. "That's cool! Where are the Fuuinjutsu books?"

"I'm assuming you aren't talking about the kiddy books I just loaned you last week?" She asked, amused.

"No," Naruto said. "Although if you could point me the right way, I'll put those back away." Might as well keep up appearances for Ringo, she really was a very sweet lady.

"Oh, you're such a sweet boy," she said again. "Section four for those books you want to put away, and you'll have to ask the chuunin librarian aide to see the more advanced ones."

"Thanks, Ringo-san!" Naruto chirped, hopping up and running off towards Section four. "And thanks for the story!"

"You're welcome dear," she replied, smiling after him and waving.

"**He did a bit more thinking then that, you know,"** Kurama noted. "**Was talking about it for weeks before he tried anything. Drove us-me nuts."**

"Really?" Naruto asked, well, more like muttered as he scanned the shelves for Fuuinjutsu books.

Kurama snorted. "**Really. Wouldn't let me nap before I contributed something."**

"What a travesty," Naruto replied absently, plucking a book from the shelf.

"**Right?"** Kurama agreed. Probably just happy to have someone that agreed with him. "**You're better conversation then your mother, even when distracted. She just told me to shut up."**

"I won't do that," Naruto decided, picking two more books up.

"**I would find a bag," **Kurama noted. "**If you're anything like either of your parents when fuuinjutsu is involved, you'll need one."**

Naruto hummed to show he'd heard, but continued looking at the books.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "**Nevermind me then, I'll just take a nap."**

"You like naps," Naruto agreed, picking up yet another book.

**(A/N) haha, Uzumaki focus mode. Something to be feared. Anyway, when a headcanon is created, it applies to every story. All of them. Also, Who knows if Ringo actually knows it's Naruto or actually thinks it's Minato. Not me, that's who. So, she's a bit older then Hiruzen and them, was a kunoichi for a while, made it to chuunin then decided to retire to be a librarian. No, not the same Ringo in FMJ. That one would be long dead. So, I have a poll up about the story going in FMJ's update spot, go vote on that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) This will be ending at the end of the chuunin exams arc, this was at least half just because I had to do **_**something**_ **with all the hard work that went into my dojutsu. This chapter'll probably set the pace for that arc, seeing how quickly or slowly it'll go. I'll probably have a remaining chapters estimate next time this updates. Also, didn't'cha know that sarcasm is contagious? I think Naru spent too much time around Kurama… *shakes head***

"Naruto! You're reading!"

Naruto barely looked up. Why did she sound so shocked? He could read if he wanted to. "You don't say." He muttered, hearing Kurama cackling in the back of his mind. Naruto briefly wondered why as he avoided Sakura's fist.

While they'd been given a week off, Naruto had been insistantly trying to puzzle out Fuuinjutsu all week. And as such, was too busy to bother entertaining Sakura.

Thank kami Sasuke arrived just moments after, so Sakura went after him while Naruto went back to his book. Knowing how to order the layers right was kind of important. He'd gotten a nice crash course on that when a seal blew up in his face when he was too hasty.

Three hours later, their teacher finally arrived. "Good morning my cute little students!"

"You're late," was half heartedly muttered by all three of them. It was hard to care anymore honestly.

"You'll appreciate why I'm late this time," Kakashi assured them. "I had a meeting with the Hokage!"

"We get a new teacher?" Sasuke asked immediately, actually looking up.

"We're getting split up?" Naruto asked almost at the same time, putting his book away.

"We don't have to deal with you any more?" Sakura agreed with Sasuke instantly.

"No to all of those," Kakashi said, exaggeratedly pouting at them. "And here I thought you liked me. Guess I'll just have to take these forms for the Chuunin Exams back to the Hokage's office..."

"Don't you dare!" Naruto shouted, lunging for him. "You're the greatest, now gimmie!"

Kakashi held them out of his reach easily. "And your teammates? You can't take the exam alone, now can you."

"Fine, we don't want to trade you in," Sasuke grunted. Sakura nodded firmly in agreement.

Kakashi eye smiled at them, and handed over the forms. "Turn them in in two days at the academy. Then go to room 302 at 6:00."

Triplet nods, and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Yeah, we don't need training or anything," Naruto muttered. "Not at all…"

Kurama cackled again, but Naruto dismissed it. He had a book to get back to anyway. No crazy demon fox would stop him from finishing that dang book. He wanted to make an explosive tag darn it!

Naruto handed the filled in form at the front desk of the academy, then entered the stairwell, checking for his teammates. He was a little bit early, so he didn't expect to see them, but he was pleasantly surprised for once, finding them waiting on the second floor.

"This is the second floor," Naruto said as he walked up.

"It is," Sasuke agreed. "C'mon, let's go."

"**Keep your head down. This is one place that being loud and obnoxious isn't going to get you underestimated. It's just going to make you a target. And excuse me if I don't want to spend three painful years reforming."**

"_Alright, I'll try,"_ Naruto said reluctantly. "_But no promises! If Sasuke's loud, I will be too." _

Naruto could feel the fox rolling his eyes. "**If you almost get us killed, I will not apologize for the body count." **

"_Don't kill Ichiraku's and the old man," _Naruto bargained, "_and you can kill everyone else." _

"**Eh, just the cannon fodder. Who wants to kill the Hyuuga heiress anyway. She's too busy stalking you to train anyway."**

"_I'm sure she trains plenty! She always seems to have bruises in the summer." _

Kurama decided not to tell him what that probably entailed. "**Right, well, still. Her clan were barely annoying gnats last time I attacked this pathetic village." **

"_Who wasn't an annoying gnat last time you attacked?"_ Naruto wondered tiredly.

"**The idiot who sealed me, and the one who gave birth to you,"** Kurama replied, sounding annoyed. "**Kushina held me down, Minato ripped me in half and sealed me." **

"_You never did say- aand, there it is." _

"**Something stupid."** Kurama agreed.

And something stupid it was. Sasuke had gone and made himself the biggest target in the exams. Naruto sighed. Oh well, he might as follow his teammates down into oblivion. Maybe later though.

"You shouldn't draw attention to yourself," Naruto groaned out loud. "The more mysterious the better! That way, people aren't out to kill you."

Sasuke grunted. "I can handle them all."

Naruto had never felt Kurama more than that moment. Was that like how it was dealing with him? Wishing to do nothing more then bang your head against the wall until the stupid was erased from your mind.

"**Yes, that's exactly it,"** Kurama said helpfully.

Naruto debated feeling annoyed with the fox, realized he'd brought it upon himself, and decided not to. He didn't have the energy for it anyway.

"Alright maggots!" The proctor shouted finally. "Line up, get a paper, and sit down in your assigned seat!"

"What're we, little kids at lunch?" Naruto muttered, perhaps a bit louder then intended.

"If you want to think that, sure," the procter said. "Now, get a move on!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura split up, going to different chuunin to get their papers. They wouldn't be sitting together anyway, no reason to remain together any longer than necessary.

Naruto blinked owlishly at Hinata, who was sitting next to him. She was cherry red.

"_Are you sure she doesn't have a fever?"_ Naruto asked Kurama. "_She doesn't look too good." _

"**Yes, I'm sure. I, unlike you, am not an idiot when it comes to social cues." **

Naruto internally pouted at the biju in his head.

**(A/N) Yes, Kurama is totally shipping it. Ignore him, it probably won't happen. Sorry it's like 500 words short, I'm tired, and my brain doesn't want to write today. Stupid zoo messing up my sleep schedule. Not that it wasn't great going. Night! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) Haha, jokes on you, I have the ending planned now! Ambiguous, and you lot are soo gonna kill me for it!**

With Kurama oh so helpfully napping, Naruto struggled on the test. Kurama had noted that none of the dojutsu would probably help here, assuming they wanted them to cheat, unlike the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

"Y-you can copy off of me," Hinata whispered to him, moving her paper so he could see.

Naruto flashed a smile at her, then pretended to put his head down in frustration. "Thanks."

"**The Akumagan will be useful in this case. It's less powerful than the Byakugan, can't look through stuff, or too far away, but you can only look at your paper while seeing hers." **

"_Thanks Kurama,"_ Naruto thought gratefully.

Kurama just grunted and seemed to fall back asleep.

Naruto raised his head and pretended to start working, putting his elbow on his desk and his hand on his face to shield any view of his eyes. He activated the Akumagan, and focused on Hinata's paper, copying the answers down onto his own.

"Time's up!" Ibiki shouted. "Pencils down."

Naruto set his pencil down, quickly deactivating his eyes.

"**You know they don't actually care about the paper test, right?" **

Naruto flailed internally. "_What? Why didn't you tell me?" _

Kurama snorted in amusement. "**It was far more amusing this way. It's why I do everything." **

Naruto sighed.

He sighed again when he was met with the forbidding gates of Training Ground 44, or the Forest of Death.

"**That place is a disaster waiting to happen," **Kurama decided.

"_No kidding,"_ Naruto thought.

"Don't slow me down," Sasuke snapped to both of them.

"I wouldn't, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura trilled, Naruto's ears wishing bloody murder on her. "It'd probably be Naruto's fault!"

Naruto sighed again. "_Why did I ever like her?" _

"**Beats me," **Kurama said, putting his head on his paws. "**But if I get the chance, she's the first one to die."**

"_Put Sasuke on the list and I won't stop you,"_ Naruto decided. "_Then release yourself and put me on the list after him." _

"**No thank you."** Kurama said. "**You're a good napping spot." **

"_Thanks…"_ Naruto thought, trailing after his teammates into the Forest of Death.

"Hey guys," Naruto said about 10 minutes in. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"**You know if you're gonna do that, you're gonna get attacked, right? I can sense their malintention from here." **

"_What fun would it be if I didn't get attacked?"_ Naruto asked sarcastically.

At affirming grunts from his teammates, he moved off a little ways, doing his business, and starting to walk back to his team.

"**Incoming."**

Naruto was suddenly tackled by a ninja with some rope. Naruto quickly got out a kunai and chopped the rope the nin was trying to use, and knocked the guy out with a firm bop to the jaw.

He got back in time to find his teammates knocking out and searching the other two nin. Sasuke held up a heaven scroll, the same one they had. "Useless."

Naruto decided he hated his teammate.

"**Took you long enough,"** Kurama remarked lazily.

"We'll just have to find another team," Naruto said, mustering up a fraction of his original grin.

Sasuke just grunted and walked off.

They didn't find another team. Rather, a single person from some other team found them.

"Did you get lost?" Sasuke asked brusquely.

"Kukuku, I have done no such thing, I assure you."

"Then get out of our way."

"So rude."

"Yeah, well, he happens to be like that, I'd get over it," Naruto muttered.

Sakura hit him on the head immediately. Naruto took it, not even bothering to flinch.

"Abusing your teammates isn't very nice," the nin crooned.

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "_I don't think I like him." _

"**He smells like snakes," **Kurama said. "**And doesn't feel quite right. Be wary of him, napping spot." **

Naruto sweatdropped mentally. Kurama had just called him a napping spot. Instead of kid, or brat, like a normal person would.

"**I'm no person, napping spot." **

"Kukuku, aren't you an interesting group," the nin purred. "An Uchiha, would I be correct in assuming?"

Sasuke lifted his head pridefully. "The only."

"**The one and only high born prick and flight risk," **Kurama muttered.

"_Inborn prick and professional teme,"_ Naruto agreed.

A strong wind came from the nin, and Naruto was thrown back against a tree, sticking to it with chakra when he realized. His teammates had also been blown back, but much farther.

"Hmm, perhaps you have a bit of skill," the nin purred.

"_Creepy bastard!"_ Naruto thought.

"**No kidding."** Kurama replied. "**Do the Soshigan and try and turn him to dust." **

"_Do what!?" _Naruto asked in a panic.

"**The Soshigan can do a thing called degrading, freaking activate the dojutsu, focus on the nin, and think about ripping him apart really tiny piece by really tiny piece."**

Naruto activated the Soshigan, glaring at the nin and trying to pull him apart piece by piece.

"**Smaller pieces. Molecular level."**

Naruto narrowed his focus, until flacks started coming off of the nin's arm.

The nin simply looked fascinated. "Interesting, a long forgotten bloodline! Perhaps I'll take that instead!"

Naruto blinked as the words registered, the process breaking. "What?"

The nin's head reared up, and his neck eloganted, lunging down and biting the very surprised Naruto's shoulder.

**(A/N) I hate the world, and I hate pizza. You get this and you will like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) Hi! KeepCalmAndHaveSomeCandy-Sure! I don't mind if you use them! Just make sure to give credit where credit is due. It sounds interesting, continue working on it and post it so I can see!**

Naruto woke up three days later to one of his teammates screaming. He debated trying to go back to sleep for a couple of seconds, but ultimately decided to go out and see who he could beat up.

Sound genin, the ones who attacked that one silver haired genin, Kabuto, was it?

"**Watch it kit, that mark is dangerous." **

"_What mark?" _

"**The one the snake gave you," **Kurama said, growling lowely. "**Stop it in its tracks." **

Naruto snorted, glancing around the clearing.

"Hey, it's the runt!" The apparent leader crowed.

Naruto growled, lunging for him, throwing himself across the clearing, straight for the person's neck. Kurama sighed wordlessly in the back of his head.

A quick, dirty, and bloody battle ensued, and by the end, the sound nin were all groaning on the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, and Naruto paused in his rampage, tilting his head.

"**Oh yes, listen to the banshee, will you?"** Kurama commented sarcastically.

Naruto tilted his head the other way, absently snapping the leader's neck. They wouldn't be passing now.

Judging by the thump on the ground behind him, Sakura had fainted. He turned around, absently brushing at a splotch of blood. "Is there a problem?"

Sasuke glared heavily at him, crossing to pick up his backpack. "Let's go."

"You getting her?" Naruto asked, glaring right back as he picked up his own.

"You do it. You care about her, don't you?" he replied dismissively.

Naruto nearly growled at him, but restrained himself, picking up Sakura.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, Sasuke not bothering to speak, Sakura unconscious, and Naruto fuming in silence.

When they summoned Iruka, he took in the scene, gave off his speech, and took Sakura away to be treated. They had maybe a few hours to recuperate before the tournament ended. Naruto plopped down on the ground for a nap, and a chat with Kurama while Sasuke wandered off.

He popped up in his mindscape in front of Kurama's seal. "Kurama, what the heck did that snake do?"

Kurama gestured to a new thing on the walls. "He placed a seal on you. I don't know what it does, but I don't like it."

"You don't like anything," Naruto replied dryly, tracing the lines.

"That is true," the biju agreed. "But I really, really don't like that."

"Why?" Naruto wondered.

"Because it gives off a creepy vibe and is radiating with hatred and other terrible emotions," Kurama said, wrinkling his massive snout.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't sense anything."

"That's cause you didn't get that ability from me."

"That's like, an actual thing that can happen?" Naruto asked.

"Mito had it," Kurama said, shrugging. "Shodaime's wife, first of my three containers."

"Why didn't I get it then?" Naruto complained. "That sounds kinda cool."

"Yours and Mito's seals were different," Kurama said, shrugging again. "That's the only explanation I can give. Maybe it's an age thing though, you got me as a baby, she got me as an adult."

"So I might have it when I grow up," Naruto said, grinning. "I can work with that."

Kurama shrugged. "Sure. Now I'd get out there, the Hokage's trying to get everyone's attention."

Naruto started, jumping out of his mindscape and into the real world, indeed, the Hokage was at the front of the room, and was trying to line them all up. He quickly jumped into line, behind Sasuke. Sakura had apparently not woken up, and wasn't there.

"Alright, first off, congratulations for making it through the second stage!" The Hokage congratulated, smiling kindly at all of them. "From here on out, it is an individual progression. If someone from your team doesn't pass, you won't be affected."

Someone who was apparently the proctor coughed, drawing attention to himself. "If I may, Hokage-sama."

"Of course, Hayate," the Hokage said, stepping back slightly.

Hayate came to the front, coughing severely. "I am," cough cough, "Hayate Gekko." More coughing.

"**He's seriously sick. Why is he still a shinobi?" **

"_I don't know. Maybe it's temporary? Like a cold or something?" _

"**Can't be, he wouldn't be proctoring if that was the case. It has to be an illness that doesn't ever go away." **

"_That sounds super annoying,"_ Naruto decided. "_Coughing all of the time like that. Has to hurt or something." _

"**Or something. Now pay attention brat, he's detailing the preliminaries." **

Naruto quickly payed attention to the proctor.

"The matches will show up on this board. They are randomized." He paused to cough. "First up, Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi."

Naruto headed up to the sides, not even bothering to watch. It would be quick, Sasuke would be the winner, etc.

"Naruto, what's that on your neck?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"A bite," Naruto replied deadpan, staring across the room.

"Are you going to get it treated?" Kakashi asked.

"When I have the time."

"Are you sure it isn't dangerous?

"**It is," **Kurama volunteered.

"I'm not dead, and the fuzzball eliminates most poisons, so I'm fine."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do say so," Naruto replied evenly, leaping over the barrier to fight Kiba.

"**You have got to stop sassing him." **

"_Why should I?"_

**(A/N) Why should he indeed. He's facing Kiba, stuff happens, check it out next time. We're getting close to the end. **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) This might be the last chapter. Yeah, so, Naruto decided he wanted to leave earlier than I wanted him to originally, and with the Kiba thing… well, you'll see. **

He'd lost.

That was the only thought in his mind when he finally woke up.

He'd lost. To Kiba. Four dojutsu and a biju couldn't compensate for his exhaustion, and Kurama's warning not to use too much chakra. Even his legendary stamina couldn't keep up with five days in a forest, a battle with a sannin, whatever the heck the mark was, and sheer exhaustion.

When he got out of the hospital Kakashi was nowhere to be found.

"**Ask one of the other jounin-sensei. Or maybe the pink banshee." **

Naruto hummed in agreement, checking the sun and heading for the barbecue place. It was around noon, and there was a very high chance that Team 10 was there having lunch.

"Naruto," Shikamaru greeted lazily, slumped over the table. Choji just waved in between flipping meat, and Ino ignored him.

"Good morning Naruto," Asuma-sensei said, nodding to him. "Would you like to join us?"

Naruto shrugged, plopping down next to Shikamaru. "I'm not hungry, but I'll stay for a bit. Asuma-sensei? Do you know where Kakashi is?"

Asuma tilted his head. "No, sorry, maybe ask my dad? If Kakashi left he had to have asked my dad."

Naruto sighed deeply. "Alright, thanks Asuma-sensei. Maybe I'll see you around."

A round of goodbyes, and Naruto left, wandering towards the training field he'd seen Kurenai-sensei and her genin train at.

"**I hate to say it, but ask the green thing. He seemed pretty close to Kakashi." **

Naruto nodded his head along to the suggestion. '_Kurenai first.' _

A while later and he was at the training ground. Team 8 had apparently stopped for lunch and were settled on a picnic blanket in the middle of the training ground.

Akamaru noticed him first, bouncing up to him and begging for pets. Naruto held nothing against Kiba or the dog, knowing it was just a spar, and it wasn't their fault he wasn't in the finals. Well, it was, but… whatever. He didn't blame either of them.

He petted the little dog's head, following Akamaru to where Team 8 was eating.

"Nice to see you out of the hospital," Kiba greeted. "Sorry 'bout that last hit, I probably could've but less of my shoulder behind it and had the same effect."

Naruto shrugged, plopping down next to the ever shy Hinata. "It's fine, it was a fight. Congrats on reaching the finals. You too Shino."

Shino nodded politely to him. "You did well. Perhaps you will pass next time."

Naruto shrugged. "If I ever get trained during the time in between. Hey, Kurenai-sensei, d'ya know where Kakashi is?"

Kurenai frowned. "I'm afraid I don't, was he not there when you woke up?"

Naruto shrugged again. "No one was, but that's not new." It really wasn't. "Thanks anyway."

Kurenai looked troubled, but nodded to him. "Try asking Gai, he would probably know. He has a Kakashi radar, ask anyone."

Naruto laughed, nodding. "I'll be sure to do that. Do you know where his team usually trains?"

"As far as I know, he's probably either running laps, or eating at that curry stall that's in town for the exams."

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei," Naruto said, hopping up and waving to team 8. "Maybe I'll see you around."

Team 8 waved as he left.

"**I guess we're finding the green thing," **Kurama noted, sighing heavily.

"_I guess," _Naruto agreed, heading for the curry stall he had actually seen before. He'd noticed it a few years prior, although had never gone inside.

He went inside now, glancing around and looking for green. Oh, there was the green thing, the weapons user, and the mean Hyuuga. He headed over, waving when the Hyuuga noticed him.

"Naruto!" Gai said loudly, grinning when he spotted him. "Are you at this esteemed establishment to have lunch?"

Naruto shook his head, sitting down in the offered seat next to Gai. "I was actually hoping you knew where Kakashi was. Neither of the other two sensei knew where he was, and Kurenai suggested asking you."

Gai narrowed his eyes slightly. "Was my rival not there to greet you upon your recovery?"

Naruto shook his head, laying his head on the table. Honestly, he was sore, tired, and about ready to strangle his teacher for sending him on this wild goose chase.

"**I say strangle him anyway,"** Kurama rumbled in his mind.

Gai seemed rather perturbed, but recovered quickly upon odd looks from the two students he had with him. "My rival is currently training Sasuke Uchiha I believe. I am afraid he did not bother to inform me where, just that he would be gone the entire month."

Naruto sighed. "Alright, thanks. Where is Lee, by the way?"

Gai sombered, Neji looked almost constipated, and Tenten looked kinda sad, bordering disturbed. "My student has unfortunately sustained many injuries from his fight with Gaara, and is currently in the hospital recovering."

"I'll have to visit," Naruto muttered, noting it down mentally. "Alright, maybe I'll see you around."

Team Gai nodded to him as he left the stall.

"**I'm afraid I'm starting to agree with the snake," **Kurama noted, yawning.

"_What snake?" _

"**The one in your mindscape, kit. From the cursed mark. It's intent on getting us to go to Orochimaru." **

"_Would he be worse than here?"_

"**The snake doesn't think so. Is saying something about power and being paid attention to. I'm fairly sure it just wants to manipulate you, but it's doing a pretty good job at being persuasive." **

"_Whadda mean?" _

"**For one, it's pointing out that Orochimaru is highly unlikely to actually deliberately kill such a valuable subject. Also that there's another Uzumaki with him. While I dislike Uzumaki, I am assuming you would like to meet a full blooded Uzumaki." **

"_That would be cool," _Naruto agreed, heading for his house. "_Why not, lets go." _

"**Now?"**

"_Kakashi's not even in the village, clearly, and who else would even notice we're gone." _

"**I suppose you're right. I won't stop you. I have a nap to take." **

Two hours later, Naruto was perched on the wall, staring out into the forest. He leaped, plunging into the trees and not looking back.

**(A/N) Told you that you'd kill me for the ending. Anyway, I have a discord server if anyone's interested, pnQAF39 is the code, come say hi. The poll for this'll go up tonight. Go vote. **


End file.
